That's Life
by Riaquean
Summary: The war is over Draco's back at Hogwarts and so is everyone else. Draco is his usual charming self. But now evryone is ignoring the ex death-eater. Except the new girl. Who's really weird. And oh yeah. A muggle.
1. Fragile

** Chapter 1**

**Fragile**

The girl was reading a book. A romance book. It must have been a good book as she hadn't glanced up when Draco had entered the compartment. He was glad she hadn't looked at him. Everyone else was. He sighed and stared out of the window

The girl had her legs stretched out along the full length of her side of the compartment seat her back against the window. Her legs were covered in a blanket. Draco thought this was a little strange as it wasn't that cold. Her golden brown hair had fallen across her face and she absent-mindedly pushed it back behind her ear. Her pale green eyes flicked across the page and she frowned.

Draco watched her. He was bored. She wasn't pretty really, he mused. Suddenly she grinned at some thing funny she had read and he changed his mind. She was pretty.

He hadn't seen her before. Funny, seven years at Hogwarts and you think you would have seen everyone, but he hadn't seen her.

Draco sighed, he was not looking forward to the new school year. He'd had a taste of what it would be like on the train. No one said anything bad to him, but then no one had even looked at him. It was fair he supposed. He did deserve it. He'd been a death-eater. It was the price he'd pay.

He glanced back at the girl. She still hadn't looked at him.

* * *

><p>When they were nearly there the girl sighed and put her but down.<p>

She glanced across to him and jumped. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't know there was anyone else here."

Draco looked at her, saying nothing.

She held out her hand, "I'm Jack."

Draco's lips curled into something that wasn't a sneer but also wasn't quite a smile, "Isn't that a boys name?" he asked.

Jack grinned good-naturedly, "Ha ha! No its short for Jacqueline."

"Oh." Draco nodded.

Jacks lips curved slightly, "And your name is?"

Draco looked at her, "Draco Malfoy." He shook her still outstretched hand.

"Oh." She said nothing.

Strange he thought. He glanced at her book, "Good book?"

"Oh yes. They all lived happily ever after." Jack laughed, "Well apart from the huge arguments they'll have they do! But then I suppose that's why they will live happily ever after."

Draco frowned but said nothing.

Jack pushed her self up and craned her had round to look out the window, "What's it like?" She asked, "Hogwarts."

Draco stared, "Haven't you been there before."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Jack rolled her eyes, "I was a little tied up."

Draco shrugged, "Hogwarts is Hogwarts. You have to have seen it to know. I suppose it's a little different after the war."

"War?"

Draco frowned, "Where were you tied up? In a muggle house?"

Jack laughed, "Sort of. I'm a muggle so I suppose it made it a muggle house."

Draco stared at her, "If you're a muggle then why on earth are you going to Hogwarts!"

Jack shrugged, "Beats me!"

Draco glared at her. Stupid muggle. He hated muggles. They were stupid.

"How far is it." Jack asked.

He glanced out of the window, "We're here." He growled.

Sure enough the train came to a stop. Jack didn't move. Draco stood up. "Well are you going?"

Jack shook her head. "No."

"Why."

"None of your..." She broke of and glared at him, "Do you hate me because I'm a muggle?"

"Yes!" Flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Jack looked hurt. "If it make you feel any better I can see the future."

"What?"

"You know! Premonitions and stuff like that."

Draco stared at her. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Jack glanced past him and smiled, "Hello Hagrid!"

Hagrid smiled back, "Hullo Miss Jack!" He saw Draco and nodded at him, "Draco." He put down the ting he'd been carrying and opened it up. Then he picked Jack up and placed her in it.

It was a wheelchair.

Draco stared.

Her legs, they looked so... Fragile.

"Are you coming?" Jack asked.

"Y...Yes." Draco stuttered. He followed them out of the compartment feeling slightly ill.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi people. I have just discovered Harry Potter. Don't ask.<strong>

**Review lots and lots please.**

**Ria.**

**PS**

**Did I ask you to review?**

**I did?**

**Well did you?**

**No?**

**I feel hurt.**

**You feel guilty?**

**WELL REVIEW!**

**Please.**

**Bye!**

**Ria.**


	2. Falling

**Chapter 2**

**Falling**

The leaves were falling off the tree's in the Hogwart grounds as Hagrid pushed Jack's chair along. They were the last people off the train and when they reached the carriages there was only one left. Hagrid picked Jack up and placed her gently on the seat. Then he turned to Draco, "Now you look after Miss Jack. I have somethin' I need to do. I want you to take her to Mrs McGonagall."

Draco stared at him with a look of extreme panic on his face, "But..."

Hagrid shook his head, "No buts Mr Malfoy. I need you to do this." He turned quickly and almost ran away.

Draco turned back to Jack with a pained expression on his face. She grinned at him, apparently she had forgotten the whole 'I hate you because your a muggle' incident, and patted the seat beside her. Draco groaned. So this was his punishment as well.

He climbed up. "Ooh! Don't forget my wheelchair." Jack pointed. With a sigh Draco got back down, picked it up and an then climbed up again.

Jack smiled at him, "I'm a pain aren't I?"

"Yes."

Jack frowned, "Your not supposed to agree with me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. I will not say anything bad. He chanted to himself. I will not say anything bad. Even if she is a filthy muggle. The word popped into his head.

He reasoned with them. A crippled filthy muggle who can see the future.

We hate muggles, mudbloods, and mullets!

Mullets?

Mullets!

I'm not listening to you!

Tough!

Fine! You know what?

What?

I'll treat her like Potter or Weasley or Granger. No more no less.

He glanced at Jack. She was starring at him.

"What?" He growled.

Jack looked at him curiously, "Were you having a conversation in your head?"

Draco stared at her, "How did you know?"

"Your lips were moving."

Draco felt his skin grow hot.

"Its perfectly alright!" Jack smiled benignly, "I have them too."

"And that makes it alright?" Draco asked snappishly.

"Yup!"

The carriage rolled to a halt. Draco jumped out hurriedly. Jack, of course, stayed where she was. She smiled. What was with her smiling all the time? Draco thought angrily. She shouldn't smile! She's a cripple for heavens sake.

"Are you going to help me or shall I do it all myself?" She asked.

Draco glanced around. There was nobody in sight. "Fine! I'll help!" He snarled, "But just this once. And only coz Hagrid told me to."

He climbed back up and scooped her into his arms. He stood still for a second. She felt so fragile.

Gently he climbed down. And turned to the wheelchair. Which was still in the carriage. Folded up.

"Maybe you should have done that first." She suggested.

Draco scowled. Annoying little brat. But what was he going to do now. Despite the fact she was fragile she was also really heavy.

He bent to place her on the ground and his hands slipped.

He dropped her.

By accident! Not on purpose!

Jack fell to the ground with a thump. She glared at him. "OW!"

"Sorry!" He muttered. His pulled her chair down and placed her in it.

He reached to push her but she slapped his hands away, "I can wheel myself." She set of at a terrific pace.

Draco shrugged and followed her. He found her at the bottom of the steps looking mutinous. "Need a hand?" He asked sweetly.

She glared at him, "Will you drop me this time."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Draco sighed and picked her up and carried her to the top of the stairs. Then he went down and got her wheelchair.

He groaned. He'd just remembered how many flights of stairs there were between here and the front entrance!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. When I say don't ask. I MEAN DO! <strong>

**Only one review!**

**Come on people you can do better than that!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Its the three R's.**

**You know I never got that. You don't spell writing Riting! Its like they are trying to make you fail or something!**

**Anyway... You know what to do.**

**Review!**

**Hey!**

**That rhymes!**

**Well I never!**

**Aren't I clever?**

**I'm a poet**

**And I didn't know it!**

**He he he!**

**Bye darlings!**

**Ria.**

**PS Don't forget to check out my other fic's and review them too!**

**PPS Where I come from Mullet can mean idiot. Just thought I'd say.**


	3. Funny

**Chapter 3**

**Funny**

Draco was knackered. Jack, (And her chair,) was really heavy. Draco was annoyed. He dearly wanted to... to... OOH! He couldn't think of one nasty thing to do to that girl! He was losing his touch! This was bad! Very very bad! Bad! He continued. Stretching and glaring at Jack. Bad! Bad! Bad! He would have to just ignore her. Her and her stupid wheelchair. Jack, of course, had not noticed his ire but was gazing round her surroundings with the fascinated air of someone... Well someone who had never been to Hogwarts before.

Jack turned to him, "It's amazing!" She told him quite unnecessarily he thought, "I never thought it would be anything like this!"

"What did you think it would be like." Curiosity won over his intentions. Damn! He cursed silently.

"Oh you know, " Jack waved her hand vaguely, "Like an institution."

"I suppose you know what an institution looks like." He asked sarcastically. Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn! Why couldn't he stop talking to her. Why was he being nice to her.

_(Draco, of course, didn't realize he wasn't being nice to her. He just wasn't being horrid. Why he wasn't being horrid I have no idea. Maybe because of her 'stupid' wheelchair. Or maybe because the gods had a twisted sense of humour and enjoyed large doses of irony. I don't know. Don't ask me. I'm only telling the story.)_

Jack looked embarrassed, "Huh!"

There was an awkward silence which made Draco considered homicide and suicide. Not necessary in that order. He decided he really needed therapy.

Thankfully he was interrupted from his pleasant thoughts by Hogwarts Headmistress.

_(Who I shall refer to as Minnie because I am a rebel.)_

Minnie glared at them. (_Why she did this I don't know. Perhaps she was under the mistaken impression that a Headmistress should, by default, glare and thus scare her students into submission and obedience.) _"Malfoy! What are you doing with that poor girl?"

Draco saw Jacks spine stiffen. Obviously she did not take well to being called poor.

Jack confirmed his ruminations by announcing, "I am not poor. I am infact quite rich. If you are , however referring to my legs I will ask you to only call them slender." She paused, ignoring Minnie's expression, "Thus I am that slender girl and I feel happy that everyone compliments me!"

Draco stared at her, "That makes no sense!"

"It make sense to me." Said Jack regally, "And that is good enough."

Minnie gulped, she could feel the beginning's of a headache coming on. Steeling herself she smiled, "You must be Miss Jacqueline Almond."

Draco choked, " Almond? Nutty? Oh good grief!"

Jack glared at him, "Your wit astounds me!" She told him sarcastically.

"It astounds myself at times." Draco sighed dramatically.

Minnie shook her head. Was a Malfoy talking to a muggle. No... He couldn't know... "Malfoy please take her into my study." She ordered.

"Alright mugglelump." Draco picked Jack up. He stopped and shook his head. Stupid chair! It was an evil chair that messed with his brains. That had to be it.

Minnie sat down and tried to remember how to breath.

It was all a rather confusing really.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I have decided to inject my thoughts into the fic as though I were telling the story to a live audience. I have wanted to do this for sometime and now I shall. HA!<strong>

**Don't hate me and stop reading.**

**Also. When I say don't ask. I MEAN DO! **

**Only one review!**

**Come on people you can do better than that!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Its the three R's.**

**You know I never got that. You don't spell writing Riting! Its like they are trying to make you fail or something!**

**Anyway... You know what to do.**

**Review!**

**Hey!**

**That rhymes!**

**Well I never!**

**Aren't I clever?**

**I'm a poet**

**And I didn't know it!**

**He he he!**

**Bye darlings!**

**Ria.**

**PS Don't forget to check out my other fic's and review them too!**


	4. Fragments

**Chapter 4**

**Fragments**

Draco deposited Jack in Minnie's office and turned to go. Jack pulled in back, "Whoa! Where are you going?"

"Very very far away!" Draco had a slightly crazed look in his eye. "Far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far," He breathed, "Far far far far far far far far far far far far away!" Ho told her firmly.

Jack shrugged, "Ok I guess I'll figure a away to get down those stairs by myself..."

Draco stared at her. Forget the wheelchair! She was evil! He slumped down on the floor too depressed to find a chair. "Fine! I'll stay!"

"Oh good!"

Minnie hurried in half afraid she would find Draco strangling Jack. (_She didn't realise that Jack would be more successful than Draco at that.) _"Oh Jack! I'm so glad..." She paused and shook her head. NOT the right thing to say. "So glad you arrived! We've been looking forward to your arrival!"

"You have?" Jack and Draco spoke together. They turned and glared at each other.

"Yes!" Minnie's headache was getting worse.

"So why am I here?"

Draco turned to her, "You really don't know?"

"No."

"No you don't know or no you do."

"Yes."

Minnie groaned, "Mr Malfoy why are you still here?"

"Oh I need him to be my part-time slave." Jack informed them.

"WHAT!" Draco jumped up, "Slave! Me! Malfoy! Munngh!"

"Good alteration!" Jack frowned, "Although I don't think 'Munngh!' is a word."

Draco stared at her speechless. He was being punished for his crimes by being a muggle's slave. He supposed he deserved it.

Minnie coughed, "You are here Miss Almond," Draco snickered. Jack and Minnie glared at him, "Because of the magical abilities you have gained the Ministry has ordered that you stay here until you can control them."

"Control them!" Jack looked incensed, "I've been having them ever since I was twelve! Why didn't I come here then?"

"Well," Minnie looked uncomfortable, "The Ministry thought..."

"That seen as I was only a muggle I must of course be bonkers and put in a loony bin for the next six years!"

Draco looked uncomfortable. Well that confirmed his suspicion that she was mad.

"Yes well," Minnie sighed, "They had other thing on their minds."

Jack sighed, "Yeah whatever. Just tell me where I hit the sack."

"Well because you are not magically inclined we cannot place you in a house and therefore you will have your own rooms."

"Rooms?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "That sounds promising."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes Draco can show you them."

Draco sighed, "You mean carry her to them."

"Cant you use her chair?"

"Stairs." They spoke together again.

"Oh!"

"What I don't understand," Draco frowned, "Is why you cant just sort her out with magic."

Jack sighed, "The reason they cant sort me out is because there is nothing actually wrong with my legs."

"Huh?"

"Its all in her head." Minnie informed him.

"Yes," Said Jack, "And there is no use saying that I just haven't tried. I do try and all that happens is I fall flat on my face."

Draco said nothing.

"Alright Blondie! Show me to my rooms!"

"Blondie!" Oh that was too much! He would have to get rid of her.

In a none violent way of course!

Well not that violent anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>What da ya think!<strong>

**Huh?**

**You want to tell me?**

**Oh!**

**You don't know how to do that?**

**Well let me think you just...**

**REVIEW!**

**Ok bye darlings!**

**Ria.**

**PS Don't forget to check out my other fic's and review them too!**


	5. Foresight

**Chapter 5**

**Foresight**

Draco wheeled Jack out of the room and instantly bumped into someone, "Oy! Watch it loser!"

The young boy glared back at him, "Me! Loser! Wrong! You! Loser!"

Jack stared at him, "You! Speak! Very! Strange!"

"Thank! You!"

"Ok stop that now!" Jack snapped.

"Sorry," The boy shrugged, "Once I start I just cant stop." He held out his hand, "I'm Jacob Marks. I'm totally awesome and somewhat popular!"

Jack and Draco stared at him.

He looked a little sheepish, "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Right!" Jack smiled at him. (_She recognised a kindred loon when she saw one_.) "I'm Jack Almond." She shook his hand.

"Nutty!" Draco sniggered.

Jacob and Jack glared at him.

"What is he doing with you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh you know," Jack shrugged, "Personal slave."

Draco looked grumpy.

"Nice!" Jacob grinned, ""Well I'm off to class but I'm sure I'll see you around. What house are you in? I'm in Gryffindor."

"I'm in rooms!" Jack told him smugly.

Jacob looked confused, "I'm confused." _(He was confused!)_

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" Draco informed him dryly.

Jacob glared at him, "I hate you." He informed him kindly, "Everyone does. Bye Jack!" He trotted off.

Jack turned to Draco. "Explain!" She ordered.

"No."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah!"

"Murngh!"

Draco grinned evilly, "That's not a wordOW!"

Jack grinned evilly back, "Ow isn't a word either."

"Brat!"

"Prat!"

"Female dog!"

"Illegitimate child!"

_(Swearing is vulgar.)_

_(That doesn't mean I don't use it occasionally.)_

_( Ok! A lot! Jeez! Do you have to drag everything out of me!)_

Draco paused. Actually that one could be true. He was about to pour numerous scathing comments on Jack's unwitting head when she gasped and doubled over clutching her head.

"Jack! What is it?" Draco felt a jolt of unexpected panic lance through him. What was it!

She moaned, "Oh! Too much pain!"

"What is it?" Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jack screamed.

Draco felt himself being flung back by an invisible force as glass shattered all around him.

He hit the wall.

Hard.

Draco woke up to find Jack's face peering down at him. Her eyes, he thought duly, were rimmed with dark blue and shards of green were clouded with shards of lighter blue. Also around the blacks of her iris was a rings of golden flecks.

Beautiful, he thought.

He shook himself.

Stupid!

He glanced around, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh you know," Jack shrugged, "A vision."

"A vision?"

"Only a little one."

"Little!"

Jack looked defensive, "The big one's are a lot worse!"

"Glad to hear it!" Draco snarled sarcastically. His head throbbed from where it had gotten acquainted with the wall. "What was it about?"

"You dying!" Jack told him cheerfully.

"Dying!"

"Slowly."

"Slowly!"

"And painfully!"

Draco groaned. Things were not going his way!

* * *

><p><strong>He! He! What'da'ya think? <strong>

**Tell me!**

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**I'm a little hyper! **

**You may have guessed.**

**Anyway feel free to leave suggestions. I may ignore all of them but feel free!**

**Also I have stared a Draco C2. **

**If you want to be on the staff. **

**TELL ME! **

**If you don't want to be on the staff.**

**TOUGH!**

**Also please suggest any good Draco fic's for me to put in there!**

**TELL ME!**

**Oh dear I seem to be saying TELL ME! a lot. **

**Sorry.**

**TELL ME!**

**Arrggh!**

**TELL ME!**

**ARRRGH!**

**TELL ME!**

**Stop it!**

**TELL ME!**

**Nooooooo! Go away.**

**TELL ME!**

***breaks down into sobbing from being harassed by...***

**TELL ME!**

**WAAAAGGGHHH!**

**Ahem.**

**Bye!**

**Ria.**

**PS Don't forget to review.**

**TELL ME!**

**NOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Friends

**Chapter 6**

**Friends**

"Yes but how do I die?" Draco frowned wheeling Jack down the hall away from the shattered glass and bloody wall.

Jack shrugged, "I dunno."

"Well who was it that killed me?"

"I dunno."

"Well where was it that I died."

"I dunno."

"For someone who's just had a vision of me dying..."

"Slowly!"

"Yes slowly..."

"And painfully."

"And painfully. For someone who has had a vision of me dying slowly and painful. You are no help what so ever!"

Jack nodded, "Yup!"

Draco raked his hand through his hair in frustration, "So what do I do now?"

Jack considered this for a minute, "Don't get killed."

"Thanks!" Draco said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Jack said, with no sarcasm what so ever.

They looked at each other for a second.

And said nothing.

Finally Jack sighed, "You might want to go to the infirmary an get those cuts checked out."

Draco looked indignant, "What about my head?"

"Oh that's an improvement."

Draco snarled at her. _(No really! He did!)_

Jack looked at him placidly, "Maybe it would be a good idea to get your head cheecked out after all."

"Ya think!"

Jack smirked, "So you admit your crazy!"

Draco stared at her. How could he get her to leave and never come back? How could he pay her back for humiliating him and using those... those eyes against him?

Aha!

_(No I'm not going to tell you what his idea is.)_

_(Why?)_

_(Why.) _

_(Good question.)_

_(I don't know.) _

_(OK! On with the story!)_

Draco's eyes narrowed as he pushed Jack forward. Hmm... He would have to stick near her if his plan was to work. But how would he manage that? This slave thing wouldn't last long. How could he explain hanging around her? It would look like they were friends.

His eyes widened with horror. Friends. That was it! He would have to make friend with a crazy, bratty, psychic, crippled, muggle girl.

A crazy, bratty, psychic, crippled, muggle girl with really... Really ridiculous eyes.

This was going to be difficult.

Draco took a deep breath, "Jack..."

"Yes?" Jack fluttered her ridiculous eyes.

"Um..."

"Uh huh?"

Draco spat the word out as quickly as possible, "Wouldyouliketobefriends?" He winced at the physical pain it caused him.

Jack studied him silently.

Draco felt himself begin to sweat under her scrutiny. She knows! He thought in panic. She has to know!

"Alright." Jack said.

Draco gulped. What? She'd agreed! He felt faint. "O...Ok t...then."

Jack smiled at him, "Your still my slave though!"

Draco seethed. He was glad he was her friend. She would pay!

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOH! Evil Draco!<strong>

**Ok it has come to my attention that some people do not enjoy other people begging shamelessly for review's.**

**(I am not one of those people.)**

**(Nor do they like people to lie.)**

**I am not one of those people.**

**I see you are smirking. Why is this?**

**Oh alright! I beg shamelessly. I occasionally use artistic licence. OCCASIONALLY! Practically never! In fact just just now!**

**Are you happy now!**

**Ok basically what I am saying is if you do not enjoy my rants for reviews then all you have to do is not read my notes.**

**I don't mind.**

**Oh what am I saying!**

**I MIND!**

**READ MY NOTES AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS!**

**You don't understand the instructions?**

**Ok.**

**I'll make it simple for you.**

**REVIEW!**

**OK bye**

**Ria.**


	7. Food!

**Chapter 7**

**Food!**

After Draco had shown Jack her rooms, _("Very nice!")_ he did not go to the nurses and instead went to get something to eat.

_(Always important for boys.)_

_(And girls.)_

_(And pretty much everything and everyone else.)_

_(Oh my! I think I just had an epiphany!)_

_(No, no. Just hunger.)_

Draco munched quietly on his chocolate cake.

_(Ohhhhhh!)_

Chocolate cake that was thick and rich and covered with real melted chocolate and sprinkles...

_(NOTICE: __Have gone out for food. Carry on without me.)_

Draco thought about his plan.

It was a very simple plan.

He would make Jack into a fake death-eater. She would be ostracised like him and would go back to her normal...

_(HA! Normal! Ha!)_

_(Yes I've eaten.)_

_(No not chocolate cake that was thick and rich and covered with real melted chocolate and sprinkles...)_

_(I had salad.)_

_(I like salad.)_

_(Your distracting me from the story!)_

_(No the salad did not have chocolate sprinkled on it!)_

_(Although... Good idea!)_

_(Anyway!)_

She would go back to her normal life and live happily ever after.

Apart from her legs.

Draco frowned.

Her legs.

He would have to fix them.

That way it would all be a fair exchange.

He was good now remember.

_(Ok, is it me or is guilt fixing Jack's legs because he got her thrown out of Hogwarts for being a fake death-eater really very good?)_

_(I'm just saying!)_

Draco finished his chocolate cake that was thick and rich and covered with real melted chocolate and sprinkles...

_(Sigh...)_

_..._and got up.

Time to start the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUN DUH!<strong>

**Yeah I'm hungry.**

**And tired, so my brain doesn't really work.**

**I hope you don't mind the short chapters but that's just the way I work. Little and often. **

**Also...**

**Have you noticed that when a person (Lets call them Ria) completes a fic there are NO MORE REVIEWS!**

**Amazing!**

**(Do you see where I'm going with this?)**

**(You do?)**

**(Ok I wont tell you.)**

**(REVIEW THEM!)**

**(Ha ha! You believed me didn't you?)**

**Anyway. **

**Review. **

**Enjoy. **

**And eat chocolate cake.**

**BYYYE!**

**Ria**


	8. Foretelling

**Chapter 8**

**Foretelling**

At precisely five o'clock in the morning Draco was awakened from his peaceful slumber in his private dorm, which he shared with no one and was as far away from everyone as was possible, by someone hitting him repeatedly over the head with a book.

A heavy book.

Draco opened his eyes, "What!"

Jack smiled at him, "You are taking me to Foretelling!"

Draco groaned and shoved his head under his pillow. Then he pulled it back out. "Hang on! How did you get up here!"

Jack smiled and pointed to her broom, "Awesome huh!" She whizzed over Draco and did a little spin, "No more wheelchair!"

"Good you can go to maths by yourself thennAARRRGGHHH!"

Jack had dragged him out of bed and was towing him across the floor. She opened the bathroom door and shoved him in the shower and turned it on.

Draco gave a rather girly scream as the freezing cold water hit his skin, and his pyjamas. "Jack!"

"Yes?"

"I bloody hate you!"

"Oh good!"

After Draco had removed his PJ's (_Oooooooh!_) and finished his shower he realised that his clothes were outside the bathroom with Jack and all he had to cover himself with was a tiny towel.

Jack took one look at him and turned an interesting shade of purple. For a whole minuet her face contorted and then was still. There was silence. She floated over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. She thrust them at Draco. "Here, meet you outside."

She floated sedately out. The door slammed shut.

Draco stared after her.

Then from be hind the door came shrieks of... Of what? Laughter? That must be it. The towel had been rather short.

* * *

><p>Draco strode out of his door and looked around for Jack. He found her on the floor leaning against the wall. her broom lay beside her at an awkward angle. She was staring at nothing with a degected air. She looked up at Draco. "I fell off." She told him mournfully.<p>

"Well get back on!"

"I cant!" Even more mournfully.

Draco sighed but picked her up. He stopped and put her back down. He picked up the broom. He stopped. "Hold this." He handed the broom to Jack. He picked her up again. "Mount." He ordered.

Jack rolled her eyes, "Boys! Always the same things going through their heads!"

Draco felt his face heat up. Blushing! He was blushing! Oh this was bad! His plan must be put into action soon.

Jack circled around him. "Come on! We'll be late!" She speed off.

When they arrived at class everyone turned and looked at them. Draco felt their eyes on him as he lifted Jack off her broom and placed her in an armchair. He glared at everyone, "What!"

Everyone looked away.

Professor Trelawny smiled vaguely at them. "Sit, sit. Today we hone our physic skills.

Jack groaned.

The professor's vague gaze rested on her. "Do you think that the prophetic art is less than real."

Jack looked startled, "No, no! I think its defiantly real! To real in fact!"

Someone sniggered, "What does a muggle know about anything magic!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Everyone looked round startled but couldn't tell who'd said it.

Draco sank lower in his chair. It was getting worse! He needed to get her out of here!

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!<strong>

**I haven't written in ages! :(**

**But I'm sure you'll forgive me.**

**And review.**

**Lots and lots.**

**Please! :'(**

**You will!**

**YAY!**

**:D**


	9. Finaly

**Chapter 9**

**Finally**

A few days later Draco woke up to find that his head, for once, was not being bashed in by a book. He sat up. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed staring gloomily at her broom. "What's up." Draco asked and then winced. That made him sound like he cared. Which he didn't! No, he couldn't care less about Jack, and her legs and her gloom and her eyes... He shook his head. Stop that!

"I'm bored!" Jack announced, brightening up in a flash. "Lets ditch!"

Draco shrugged. He really couldn't care less about anything to do with Hogwarts ever since the war. "Alright."

"Great! Lets go to Hogsmead!" Jack grinned at him.

Draco stared. This was his chance! To get rid of her, once and for all! Why did he feel so... Disappointed. He shook it of, "Lets go."

* * *

><p>When they arrived. Jack dragged him straight to the Three Broomsticks and ordered up two large tankards of Firewiskey. Draco glanced at her. "You don't look twenty-one." He told her.<p>

Jack handed him a tankard. "Shut up and drink."

Draco obeyed.

* * *

><p>"Nooooo! I'm nooooot a mushgle! I is premonistic!" Jack announced firmly.<p>

Draco shook his head. "Your a lightweight!"

"Noooooo I'm snot!" Jack glared at him.

"Of course you aren't." Draco told her. "But we need to go home now."

Jack fell of her bar stool. From the floor she ordered, "I'll havse twooo more Firewhishkys tooo gooooo!"

They were handed to her by a grinning bartender. (_Magic folk have less strict laws on drinking. I think... It might just be Jack that gets away with it!_)

Draco sighed, His plan was ruined. He'd have to try again another day. He picked Jack back up and placed her on her broom stick.

She whizzed round a bit, breaking things and then fell of.

Draco sighed. It was something he'd been doing a lot recently.

* * *

><p>They were almost out of the village when Jack stopped. "Tattoos!" She cried, "I want one!" And disappeared inside the tattoo parlour.<p>

There was the sounds of breaking from inside.

Draco sighed and followed her in.

"Whatdew fhink?" Asked Jack, pulling up the back of her shirt and showing her black bra and creamy skin. "On heeeere? Or dowwwwn a bit?"

Draco averted his eyes, "How about your wrist?"

"Brislient!" Jack grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. She pointed to the inside of his wrist. "There!" She told the tattooist.

The tattooist eyes widened.

Jack examined Draco's wrist. "I want that one!" She informed everyone. Pointing to Draco's Dark Mark.

Draco said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Whatdaya fink!" Jack shoved her arm under Draco's nose. "Coooool huh?" They were back in Draco's dormitory<p>

Draco said nothing. He felt... Empty.

Jack shoved him. "Archhh! Youuu think yourr sooo misteriousssshhh! Badddd..."

Draco looked at her. What had he done. She looked so... beautiful. That was the word. And he was the creep that had just ruined her life.

"...and seeexxxy!"

Wait! What?

Draco stared at her. Jack's looked sheepish. "Ummm." She said

Draco reached over to her and stroked her cheek. She stared at him wide eyed. "Ummmm." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Errrrrrr."

"I hate you." He told her and she launched herself into his arms.

(_FINALY_!)

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Draco is kissing Jack. He took his time. However thing aren't going to be hunky dory.<strong>

**Jack has the dark mark.**

**Ooooops!**

**Big mistake. Drac!**

**Ha ha that rhymes...**

**Anyways review!**

**And...**

**Bye!**

**Ria**


	10. F!

**Chapter 10**

******!**

Draco jerked awake. He'd been having a terrible dream. In it Jack was being dragged away from him and she was screaming. Not good. He looked at Jack and jumped. She was glaring at with with baleful green eyes. Draco looked at her arm. The tattoo was still there.

"Why did you let me drink so much!" Jack moaned loudly. She then winced and clutched at her skull. "Owwww!" She whispered.

"Sorry."

"Well I suppose I can forgive you... if you tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What actually happened last night?"

"Umm... Well... I... You... Nothing much." "Riight..." Jack shrugged, "Oh well its not like anything permanent happened!" She looked down at her arm "Argh! Something permanent happened!" Draco looked guiltily at the death eaters mark on her arm and waited to the inevitable explosion to come.. Nothing happened. He unscrewed his eyes and glanced quickly at Jack. She was examining her arm. "Actually I quite like this!" She said,"This is kinda cool!"

Draco shut his eyes again. It was really too much.

After Jack had flown out of his room, he turned and began to repeatedly bash his head against the bed post.

It didn't help.

* * *

><p>The first class that he and Jack were both in that morning was Professor Trelwany's. For someone who had such a vague outlook on life Professor Trelawny had taken an avid dislike to Jack. Well it was more than an avid dislike more like a full blown hatred. No one knew why. Jack never did anything in class, but this was not unusual as most of the class did the same.<p>

Draco entered saw Jack was about to roll her sleeves up and hastily sat down beside her to block her from the view of everyone in the class. He knew that he should just let them see the tattoo but after that kiss... He shook his head, No he'd just have to warn her about it.

He looked up to find everyone, (Apart from Jack.) staring at him. He realised his mistake. Draco Malfoy would never sit next to a muggle! Unless... He turned to Jack, "Hey Nutty!"

She turned and glared at him pointing to her head, "Shh!"

"Yeah whatever!" Draco sneered at her. He nodded to her bare arm, "You know that tattoo's the death eaters mark! If anyone sees that they'll lynch you!"

Jack's green eyes widened, "Then why the hell did you let me get it then!"

"Because!" He snarled, "I want them to!"

Jack looked confused, "Wha?"

Draco spoke very slowly and clearly "I want them to throw you out of this school and put you back in that place they got you from!"

Jack's eyes filled with tears for a second and then she snarled, "I'm never going back to that place again! I'll kill before I do!" She pushed herself of her chair reaching for her broom. She hid the floor with a thud.

Everyone looked at her.

Everyone looked at her tattoo.

Jack wasn't looking at them. She was glaring at Draco. Then her face screwed up and she began to scream.

Oh f...! Draco thought as he was thrown backwards against the wall like everyone else in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DID YOU MISS ME!<strong>

**Well did you?**

**I missed you.**

**I was in a place where Fanficton is banned!**

**Yeah I know! **

**Terrible.**

**This place is...**

**School.**

**Exams.**

**YUCK!**

**Anyway I'm back now and I'm going to finish this story! YAY!**

**But only if you review. ;D**

**Anyway supposedly I'm more smart now!**

**YEAH RIGHT! :P**

**PS. I GOT MY BRACES OFF! YAY! :D 3:)**


	11. Fudge!

**Chapter 11**

**Fudge!**

Draco carefully picked himself up, wincing as he felt the many bruises on his back and head. All around the room people were doing the same. Jack was still lying in the middle of the room but now she was curled up in a little ball with her eyes shut. Draco limped over to her and shook her gently. He was rewarded for this with a sharp kick in the stomach.

"Look what she did to us!"

"Someone fetch McGonogal!"

"I say we get rid of her right now!"

"Yeah throw her out the window!"

"NO! Lets just let the teachers sort her out!" (That was Granger.)

Draco bent over Jack again, "What did you see Jack?"

"Nothing!" She hissed, "Well nothing I'd tell you!"

Draco sat back and glared at anyone who dared to come near until the Minnie arrived.

* * *

><p>Draco paced up and down outside the headmistress's office. No one else had been allowed anywhere near it. The door opened and Minnie called him in. "Draco! Shut the door behind you."<p>

He did as he was told rubbing the back of his head which now sported a large bump. He turned to see Jack curled up in a chair staring fixedly at some very interesting spot on the chairs upholstery.

"It was my fault!" He blurted, "I framed her, gave her the tattoo when she was sleeping and then made it look like the explosion was her fault."

Minnie raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Malfoy I do not care whose fault it was the outcome is still the same Jack will be leaving Hogwarts and that is that!"

Jack looked up, "Where will I go?"

"Back where you came from."

Jacks face went blank. "Oh. Right."

"No! You can't send her back there!" Draco cried.

"Well where do you propose we send her then?" Minnie snapped.

"To my house." Draco said, surprising not only himself but everyone else in the room.

"What! No way in hell!" Jack spat.

Minnie looked thoughtful, "Hmm, that would solve our problem for the moment whille we look into this fiasco."

Draco smiled, "Well that's settled then."

Jack glared at him, "I hate you you slimy *&%"$£%%*! I'll make you pay for this."

Oh fudge! Draco thought. What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh fudge indeed! Yes I got a review so I update its quite simple. The more reviews the longer the chapter.<strong>

**You want to find out what happens?**

**WELL REVIEW!**

**Its quite simple really!**

**Ria xxx 3 **


End file.
